Wish
by Lady Caite
Summary: (Will eventually be Rikash/Eva, and the rating will change) Eva dreams of living in another world. She is soon to find out the truth behind the words 'A dream is a wish your heart makes...'
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters or anything created by Tamora Pierce. And the phrase A dream is a wish your heart makes belongs to Disney....... So don't sue me, please! However, Anne, Mary, and Eva are MINE! This is my first piece of fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy, and please review, if you feel so inclined.... :)   
  
  
Eva sighed, looking down at the small paperback in her hands. What she wouldn't give to be in Daine's shoes...She stood up and shook back her shoulder length curly hair, looking into the mirror. When her appearance was commented on, it was commonly said that she had classic beauty, or as Eva knew they really meant to say but were to kind, she was plain and unremarkable. Eighteen years old, unkissed and untouched. But from the looks of the guys she knew, it didn't seem to her that she was missing anything. That attitude had earned her the the nickname Old Maid' from her younger sisters, Anne and Mary. They were far more attractive and vivacious of nature, where as she was more inclined to escape to the realms of her literary idols, or practice her music. For that is where Eva was not so ordinary. She had an uncanny gift of song. When she played upon her piano, passers-by stopped and listened as the notes reached them through the windows or screen door, and when she sang, the tones were pure and bell-like. Untrained and untamed, they held not an ounce of fakeness.  
  
It was the knowledge that she had an inner beauty, that kept Eva sane. Anne and Mary were not just pretty, they were gorgeous. Inside _and_ out. Eva loved them, as much as an older sister could, but it was getting harder and harder to pretend she wasn't hurt when relatives, friends, or even strangers would gush on about how aren't your sisters just the most beautiful young women? I have never seen anyone like them.. and so on. Just that day, a girl at her lunch table had asked her if it was difficult to be seen with her sisters, as they looked the way they did. Eva knew they didn't mean it to be cruel, it was the truth. But, sometimes the truth hurt.  
  
In a fit of self consciousness, Eva retreated to the sanctuary of her room, opening the curtain of her closet and exposing the wide array of fantasy clothing. She grinned, as she sighted her spring green cloak. She removed it from it's hanger, and placed it about her shoulders. The voluminous fabric dwarfed her 5'3 frame, making her look more petite than she actually was. That didn't matter; she was no longer Eva the Invisible. In her mind's eye, she was beautiful, courageous, and a heroine like Daine. Opening the fourth installment of The Immortal's series, The Realms of the Gods,' she began to read.   
  
She didn't put down the book until 11:09 that evening. Stifling a yawn, she set the book on the floor next to her bed, and reached groggily over to set her alarm for 4:30 am. War in Tortall or no war in Tortall, she still had to attend school in the morning. Oblivious to the fact that she was still wearing her cloak, Eva flopped on top of her covers, and flicked the light switch off. Just as the fog of slumber overtook her, she glimpsed the clock. The time was 11:11. She made a mental request to save' her wish, and then unconsciousness took over. 


	2. Chapter One

Eva sat up, stretching cramped limbs. As she opened her eyes, she nearly fell back down in shock. No longer was she in her bedroom, but in some sort of field. She struggled to her feet, stumbling on the hem of her long cloak. _Where on earth am I?_ She groaned, shaking her head, this had to be some sort of dream. That sudden thought cheered her, albeit slightly. Of course it was a dream! Too bad it _wasn't_, but hey, since she was here, why not make the best of it? Grinning, she walked towards the wooded area to her right,   
not noticing the glint of sun on silver wings, overhead.  
  
The grass crunched softly under her moccasin slippers, as she entered the woods. Eva could hear birds trilling in the field, behind her. She smiled, filled with a sudden surge of unexplainable joy, and began to sing some made-up tune, wandering further into the wooded depths. The light began to diminish, slightly, the deeper she roamed. She decided to turn back and return to the field, as the skin on the back of her neck began to prickle. No longer could she hear the birds. To hell with dignity... she broke into a flat out run. Sharp grass slashed at her ankles, and briars grabbed at her cloak. _This is _no_ dream!_ her frantic mind screamed at her, as she attempted to free herself of the confines of her cloak, but without success. In desperation she ripped free the cloth from the thorns, and rolled it around her arms, once more running.   
  
Almost to the edge of the woods, she could hear something heavy moving behind her, and like a fool, she quickly turned her head to look. But before she could see her would-be assailant, she tripped on what could have been a root, falling flat on her face. _Thwap!_ Eva's small frame was squeezed painfully in a thick netting. She spat out dirt and some blood. Her muddled head registered a shallow cut on her lip. She attempted to right herself, but was unable to move, stuck to the ground by, as she could now see, a white webbing. _White webbing_?? What looked uncomfortably like a bristly forked foot crunched into view, followed by seven more. Well, well, well. What have we here? a grating voice, sliced into the silenced like a blade. Suddenly everything in Eva's mind snapped into place. Webbed nets, and eight forked feet which came from something that _talked_, could belong to nothing other than a Spidren were nasty immortals, half human and half spider, which loved to dine especially on humans... How astute! Aren't we a smart one? the large female cackled maliciously, peering down at Eva, who shrank deeper into the folds of her hooded cloak.   
  
_Wait a minute!_ Since the fabric of her cloak was so smooth, she could slide out from under it, as the webbing only covered that outer garment. She wriggled her toes into the earth, praying that she could slide free. She had to make her move now, while the spidren had her face down low to the ground. Using all the strength she had in her calves, she thrust backwards. With an ear-splitting shriek the spidren tore at the now empty fabric. Stumbling to her feet, Eva ducked safely behind a tree, as the enraged immortal shot a glob of pink web at her face. A silver streak shot into the clearing.  
  
Rikash had been on his way to the palace at Tortall, for a meeting of the allied forces against the ex-Emperor Mage Ozorne, when the cloaked mortal caught his attention. He had watched her wander into the forest. Stupid human. He veered off towards the palace, and would have left the girl to the mercy of the spidrens and the other inhabitants of the wood, but Eva had chosen that particular moment to sing. Something tugged at his curiosity, as the notes reached his ears. He decided to stick around for a while, and see if she made it out of the forest. Perched on a large branch, watching the hooded figure disappear, he waited. After a while, he began to get bored, and was just about to take flight, when he heard something coming from the direction the girl had disappeared. He watched as she reappeared, ran, fell, and escaped a large, irate, spidren female. Most creatures would have given in to their fate of being eaten, but this girl did not. He looked on in interest as she shot out of the back end of her cloak and behind a sheltering tree. It was for the fact that she had shown courage, that he decided to step in a lend a hand, or rather, a wing.   
  
Eva gasped, and looked around the curve of the trunk. The spidren, screaming, was being assailed by a silver winged creature with the torso and head of a man, who was agiley dodging strings of pink rope, curtesy of the other immortal. A stormwing. As soon as the melee had begun, it was over. With one swipe from the tip of his razor sharp wing, the stormwing had decapatated the spidren. He landed, somewhat awkwardly on a branch, level with Eva's waist. She stepped out from behind the tree, and wiped the dirt from her chin. Ahhh....thank you. The stormwing looked at her, and smirked. Hoof beats could be heard approaching. Eva looked to the opening, as did the stormwing. My name is Eva... she returned her attention to her unique savior, and smiled. He blinked in surprise, then replied, a little stiffly, I am Rikash Moonsword. I must go. Before he could take flight, Eva leaned forward on her toes, and kissed his cheek, ignoring the strong odor radiating from the immortal. Good bye, Rikash Moonsword. Thank you, she turned toward the outlet, and walked away. A sharp intake of breath was the only reply he gave, as he flew into the air and towards the palace. 


	3. Chapter Two

Thank you for your reviews! I really enjoyed receiving and reading your inputs! This chapter was extremely rushed, and is not one of my best. The ones that will follow, later, are going to be _much_ better!! I promise! :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking out the window of her solar/chamber, Eva absent-mindedly stroked a borrowed lap-dulicmer, and recounted the day's occurrences. She had risen that morning to find herself in a strange field, and decided to explore her surroundings, which resulted in a near death experience courtesy of an irate spidren, and was subsequently rescued by a dour and oddly intriguing stormwing, by the name of Rikash Moonsword. She sighed, and ceased her lyrical plucking. Were it not for his intervention, she would very likely be dead and digesting in the inner workings of the spidren. She owed him her life. Laughing, she shook her head, attempting to clear away the lingering image of the blonde immortal. She sounded like some ethereally air headed heroine from a romance novelette. Grinning, she rested her head on the side of the stone window ledge.   
  
It had been a wise decision to make her presence known to the two riders. She had, politely though rather shakily, explained her plight; and, taking pity on her, while naturally assuming that King Jonathan would be keen on news of any immortal activity in the area, they took her to the palace, and left her to the King and his queen, Thayet. In front of the two imposing figures, Eva had become increasingly frazzled with each passing minute, recounting her tale to the monarchs, again and again. Eventually, noticing the state of the weary girl and taking pity, Thayet mercifully ordered someone to escort her to a chamber, where a hot bath and a clean set of clothing awaited.   
  
It had taken a good two hours of soaking in the tub, and another three of shocked meditation in bed pondering her current position, to return Eva to her normal standards. Pretty good, she thought, for someone who had just been thrust into a whole new dimension, nearly eaten, and then inquisitioned. As she left the ledge, Eva felt the rustle of silk against her briar-ravaged skin. A deep green gown had been lent to her by Thayet herself, for the banquet that evening. Of course, there would be a meeting to follow the food, in which her presence was expected. Her brow furrowed slightly at the thought of even more questions. Still, the silk felt cool and soothing against her chafed skin, and she really didn't think that she would mind the forthcoming inquiry, now that she was refreshed both mentally and physically.   
  
Once more, her eyes drifted to the open window. _I wonder where he is..._ she frowned at her foolish thoughts. _Stop dwelling, you ninny!_ She would likely never see him again, so why waste her time developing some dumb crush? _What?!_ _You just met him! How shallow are you, that you could already be harboring feelings for this man, a _stormwing_?_ Embarrassed, she decided it was high time to prepare for the evening meal. Anything to take her mind off of her own stupidity, and the mysterious immortal.   
  
As she attempted to manipulate her unruly curls into submission, a knock sounded at the solar entrance. She rose to her feet as the large wooden door creaked open, admitting a girl who appeared close in age to Eva. She smiled, extending her right hand. Hello! My name is Daine, welcome to Tortall.   
  



End file.
